1993
1993 (MCMXCIII) fue un año común comenzado en viernes del calendario gregoriano. Fue declarado año Internacional de las Poblaciones Indígenas del Mundo por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero miniatura|140px|[[Bill Clinton]] * 1 de enero: ** Checoslovaquia deja de existir tras 75 años de historia y se divide en dos nuevos estados: la República Checa y Eslovaquia. ** Se inaugura el canal de noticias europeo Euronews en cinco idiomas: alemán, español, francés, inglés e italiano. ** Entra en circulación el nuevo peso mexicano (MXN), equivalente a 1000 viejos pesos (MXP). * 2 de enero: las tres partes en conflicto en Bosnia Herzegovina se reúnen en la ciudad suiza Ginebra. * 3 de enero: Bush y Yeltsin firman el acuerdo de desarme nuclear ''START II, para reducir los arsenales nucleares. * 5 de enero: en las Islas Shetland se esparcen los 84 700 litros de petróleo del carguero Braer. * 11 de enero: Se crea WWE RAW, marca de la empresa de lucha libre profesional WWE. * 12 de enero: en Colombia, el Bloque de Búsqueda abate a Juan Carlos Ospina Álvarez (alias Enchufe), jefe de sicarios del Cártel de Medellín. * 13 de enero: en París se firma un acuerdo para la prohibición de las armas químicas. * 16 de enero: en Colombia, las autoridades matan a Víctor Giovanni Granada (alias El Zarco), sicario del Cártel de Medellín. * 20 de enero: Bill Clinton toma posesión como 42.º presidente de los Estados Unidos. * 21 de enero: en el sector financiero de Bogotá (Colombia) sucede un atentado terrorista que deja 21 heridos. * 27 de enero: en el paraje La Romana de Catadau (España), son hallados los cadáveres de Toñí, Míriam y Desiree, las niñas de Alcàsser, tras estar 75 días desaparecidas. * 30 de enero: Atentado terrorista en el centro de Bogotá (Colombia). Estalla un coche bomba, causando 25 muertos y 70 heridos; el crimen se atribuye al Cártel de Medellín. * 31 de enero: en Pasadena (California), los Dallas Cowboys, equipo de fútbol americano, ganan la XXVII edición de la Superbowl al vencer a los Buffalo Bills por 52-17. Febrero * 3 de febrero: * 6 de febrero: ** en Colombia, la policía mata a Leonardo Rivera (alias Leo), jefe de sicarios del Cártel de Medellín. ** Bélgica se convierte en un estado federal. * 9 de febrero: en 1992 el cantante guatemalteco Ricardo Arjona publica Animal Nocturno. * 10 de febrero: Mario Conde pacta con la banca estadounidense J. P. Morgan la ampliación de capital de Banesto. * 11 de febrero: ** En España se crean las dos primeras universidades privadas de Madrid: Alfonso X el Sabio y San Pablo-CEU. ** En Colombia, la banda terrorista Los Pepes asesinan a Rodrigo Arrieta Polanía, miembro del Cártel de Medellín. * 14 de febrero: en México se inaugura el Estadio Hidalgo, es sede del Club de Fútbol Pachuca. * 15 de febrero: ** En Eslovaquia, Michal Kováč es elegido primer presidente. ** En Madrid (España) la policía desarticula una banda de trata de personas que había introducido ilegalmente en España a más de 2000 ciudadanas dominicanas para obligarlas a prostituirse. ** En el centro de Bogotá (Colombia), el Cártel de Medellín hace explotar dos coches bomba, dejando 4 muertos y 155 heridos. * 17 de febrero: Pedro Pacheco, alcalde de Jerez de la Frontera, es expulsado del Partido Andalucista por su continuada crítica al otro líder del partido, Alejandro Rojas-Marcos, alcalde de Sevilla. * 18 de febrero: en Colombia, Carlos Mario Alzate Urquijo (alias El Arete) se entrega a la Fiscalía. * 19 de febrero: aparecen unos supuestos fragmentos del cráneo de Adolf Hitler en un tintero del Archivo Estatal de Rusia, procedentes de sus restos calcinados y desenterrados por los rusos en Berlín, en 1945. * 20 de febrero: en el Estadio Azteca la pelea entre Julio César Chávez y Greg Haugen. * 22 de febrero: la ONU aprueba la creación de un Tribunal Penal Internacional para la Antigua Yugoslavia. * 23 de febrero: los países de la OEA firman la Declaración de Cartagena de Indias, en la que se insta a educar a los pueblos para la democracia. * 24 de febrero: se realizan en Cuba las elecciones legislativas. * 25 de febrero: ** en Cataluña, la canción Els Segadors es declarada himno nacional. ** Brian Mulroney presenta su dimisión como 22.º primer ministro de Canadá. ** Kim Young-sam asume como presidente de Corea del Sur. * 26 de febrero: atentado terrorista en el World Trade Center de Nueva York. * 28 de febrero: Marzo * 1 de marzo: ** nace la Unión Internacional de Telecomunicaciones, que hasta la fecha era conocida como CCITT. ** en Colombia, las autoridades matan a Hernán Henao, alias HH, jefe de seguridad del cártel de Medellín. * 3 de marzo: * 6 de marzo: * 7 de marzo: *9 de marzo: Nace en Corea del sur Cantante, Bailarín y Productor de BTS, Suga. * 10 de marzo: en Argentina, el Gobierno de Carlos Saúl Menem clausura los Servicios Interurbanos de Ferrocarriles. * 13 de marzo: Paul Keating gana las elecciones federales en Australia por primera y única vez. * 13-15 de marzo: una fuerte tormenta golpea el este de los Estados Unidos, con récord de caída de nieve; deja un saldo de 184 personas muertas. * 14 de marzo: se aprueba la Constitución del Principado de Andorra. * 19 de marzo: en Colombia la policía mata en su propio apartamento a Mario Castaño Molina, alias El Chopo quien era el último jefe militar del Cártel de Medellín. * 20 de marzo: se aprueba la Ley de Amnistía para la Consolidación de la Paz de El Salvador, la cual fue sancionada por el entonces presidente de la República, Alfredo Cristiani. * 21 de marzo: se realiza la primera vuelta de las elecciones legislativas en Francia. * 22 de marzo: en España, Marino Barbero (juez del Tribunal Supremo) recibe el informe de unos peritos de Hacienda referido al escándalo Filesa, en el que se afirma que esta empresa recibió más de mil millones de pesetas por informes inexistentes y que al parecer realizó pagos para financiar al PSOE. * 23 de marzo: Noruega, Austria, Finlandia y Suecia comienzan conversaciones para su ingreso en la Unión Europea. * 27 de marzo: Argelia rompe relaciones diplomáticas con Irán tras una oleada de violencia vinculada con el fundamentalismo islámico en el país norteafricano, acusando a Teherán de interferir en sus asuntos internos. * 28 de marzo: se realiza la segunda vuelta de las elecciones legislativas en Francia. * 29 de marzo:sucede el Desastre de la Josefina, en el sector de La Josefina al este de Cuenca, en la cuenca media del Paute. Se produjo un macro deslizamiento del Cerro Tamuga de 30 millones de m³, el cual provocó el represamiento de los ríos Cuenca y Jadán con un volumen aproximado de 200 millones de m³ de agua, almacenados por el lapso de un mes. Finalmente el 1 de mayo se reabrió el flujo de agua. Abril * 1 de abril: ** El Gobierno español remite para su dictamen al Consejo Económico y Social un nuevo modelo de relaciones laborales que afectará a la legislación laboral y a las modalidades de contratos. ** Inicia sus transmisiones el canal de cable latinoamericano Cinecanal. * 3 de abril: termina el apagón eléctrico en Colombia. Regresan los relojes a su hora normal. * 4 de abril: el presidente norteamericano Bill Clinton y el presiente ruso Boris Yeltsin se reunden en la Cumbre de Vancouver. * 5 de abril: Inicia el canal de cable argentino I-Sat. * 15 de abril: explota un coche bomba en el centro comercial Centro 93, situado en el barrio de Chicó, al norte de Bogotá, dejando 11 muertos, 218 heridos y locales comerciales destruidos. El atentado es atribuido al Cártel de Medellín. * 16 de abril: en Colombia, un día después del atentado en Bogotá, la banda terrorista Los Pepes asesinan al abogado de Pablo Escobar Guido Parra Montoya y a su hijo Guido Andrés Parra Sierra en un sector despoblado de Envigado. * 19 de abril: el FBI cerca el recinto donde se encuentran los miembros de la secta de los davidianos, liderada por David Koresh, en Waco, Texas), resultando en la muerte de Koresh y otros 74 miembros del grupo. * 30 de abril: ** Se inaugura Cartoon Network Latinoamérica, que transmite en Sudamérica y México. ** En pleno Torneo de Hamburgo la tenista yugoslava Mónica Seles es apuñalada por un fanático seguidor de su contrincante, el ataque cambió la historia del tenis y desde entonces se reforzaron las medidas de seguridad. Mayo * 9 de mayo: Juan Carlos Wasmosy, es elegido como nuevo presidente de Paraguay. * 15 de mayo: ** en Millstreet (Irlanda) se celebra la XXXVIII Edición de Eurovisión. El tema del país anfitrión, In Your Eyes, de la solista Niamh Kavanagh, es el vencedor. ** entre Bogotá y Medellín se accidenta un Boeing 727 de la aerolínea SAM. Mueren 132 personas. * 21 de mayo: ** en Venezuela, la Corte Suprema de Justicia da el fallo al antejuicio de mérito contra el presidente Carlos Andrés Pérez por el delito de Malversación de caudales públicos de los 250 millones de la Partida Secreta. ** Octavio Lepage es nombrado nuevo presidente interno de Venezuela. * 24 de mayo: ** Eritrea se independiza de Etiopía y es reconocido como país. ** En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Guadalajara (México) es asesinado el cardenal Juan Jesús Posadas Ocampo. Por orden escrita del presidente Carlos Salinas no se le practicará la autopsia al cadáver. * 25 de mayo: ** el Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas crea el Tribunal Penal Internacional para la Antigua Yugoslavia. ** En Guatemala, un autogolpe de estado provocado por el presidente guatemalteco Jorge Serrano Elías, disuelve el Congreso de la República, la Corte Suprema de Justicia y la Corte de Constitucionalidad. Dicho autogolpe recibe el nombre de "Serranazo". ** El cantante puertorriqueño Ricky Martin, lanza al mercado su segundo álbum de estudio como solista titulado Me amarás, producido por el compositor y productor musical español Juan Carlos Calderón. ** El cantautor español José Luis Perales, lanza al mercado su 21° álbum de estudio titulado Gente maravillosa. * 29 de mayo: Atlante campeón de fútbol mexicano vence a Rayados. Junio * 1 de junio: ** en el marco del sitio de Sarajevo, sucede un atentado durante un partido de fútbol: 15 muertos y 80 heridos. ** en Guatemala, Jorge Serrano Elías renuncia a su cargo como presidente de Guatemala, tras el autogolpe de estado llamado "Serranazo". ** Gustavo Adolfo Espina Salguero es nombrado presidente interno de Guatemala. * 4 de junio: en Venezuela, Ramón J. Velásquez es elegido como presidente interino de este país. * 5 de junio: ** en Guatemala, Ramiro de León Carpio, es elegido como nuevo presidente de ese país, en sustitución de Jorge Serrano Elías. ** Ramón J. Velásquez jura como presidente interno de Venezuela hasta el 2 de febrero de 1994. * 6 de junio: ** Ramiro de León Carpio jura como nuevo presidente de Guatemala, tras el autogolpe de estado llamado "Serranazo" del ex-presidente Jorge Serrano Elías. ** Felipe González es reelegido Presidente del Gobierno de España tras la victoria del PSOE en las elecciones generales ** Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada es elegido como nuevo presidente de Bolivia por primera vez. * 7 de junio: en la autopista que une Núremberg con Múnich, Alemania fallece el mítico jugador de baloncesto Drazen Petrovic en un accidente de automóvil, cuando regresaba de un partido con la selección croata. * 15 de junio: ** en Madrid, el papa Juan Pablo II consagra la Catedral de la Almudena. ** Comienza la 36.ª edición de la Copa América 1993 en Ecuador. * 18 de junio: en Guatemala, Arturo Herbruger Asturias es elegido como nuevo vicepresidente de ese país en sustitución de Gustavo Adolfo Espina Salguero. * 22 de junio: ** el cantante mexicano Luis Miguel, lanza al mercado su noveno álbum de estudio titulado Aries. ** en Estados Unidos, La cantautora cubana-estadounidense Gloria Estefan, lanza al mercado su tercer álbum de estudio como solista y primer álbum realizado en español titulado Mi tierra. * 23 de junio: en Lausana, Suiza se inaugura el Museo Olímpico. * 24 de junio: Brian Mulroney renuncia a su cargo como 22.º primer ministro de Canadá. * 25 de junio: Kim Campbell jura a su cargo como 23.ª primera ministra de Canadá. Julio * 1 de julio: con la ley 5/1993 del Parlamento de Andalucía comienza su andadura la Universidad de Jaén. * 3 de julio: en el departamento de Quiché (Guatemala) es asesinado a balazos Jorge Carpio Nicolle (candidato a la presidencia), junto con otros tres miembros del UCN durante una gira política por el occidente del país. * 4 de julio: en Guayaquil (Ecuador) Finaliza la Copa América 1993 y Argentina es campeón de la Copa América 1993 ante el subcampeón de la Selección Mexicana y consigue su 14.° Título. * 9 de julio: Rusia: el Ministerio del Interior británico declara oficialmente que los huesos encontrados en la fosa de Ekaterinburgo pertenecen al zar Nicolás II y a la zarina Alejandra Fiódorovna Románova, de la familia de los Romanov, fusilados en 1918 por un pelotón bolchevique. * 12 de julio: Un terremoto de magnitud 7,8 frente a la isla japonesa de Hokkaidō provoca un devastador tsunami que mata a 202 personas en la pequeña isla de Okushiri. * 18 de julio: ** fracasan las conversaciones en El Aaiún entre el Frente Polisario y el gobierno de Marruecos para realizar el referéndum de autodeterminación exigido por la ONU para el Sahara Occidental. ** mediante un concierto, la banda irlandesa U2 dialoga con los refugiados durante la disolución de la Unión Soviética. ** en México se funda la cadena de televisión TV Azteca. * 19 de julio: se inaugura el puente internacional sobre el río Miño, en Tuy (Pontevedra), que une a España y Portugal. * 21 de julio: Antón García Abril y Luis Gálvez ganan el Premio Nacional de Música. * 22 de julio: se lanza al espacio el cohete Ariane IV, que transporta el satélite español de comunicaciones Hispasat 1B. * 25 de julio: ** La Selección Mexicana resulta campeón de la Copa de Oro de 1993 al vencer al equipo de Estados Unidos por 4-0. ** La selección de fútbol de Bolivia vence en eliminatorias (por dos goles a cero) a la selección de Brasil y le quita el invicto histórico. Agosto * 2 de agosto: ** En México, el Grupo Salinas inaugura el canal TV Azteca (antes Imevisión). ** En la localidad asturiana de Vega de Anzo (España) chocan y se incendian un tren de mercancías y otro de pasajeros; mueren 12 personas y 7 resultan heridas. * 6 de agosto: ** Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada asume la presidencia de Bolivia por primera vez. ** En la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II publica su décima encíclica, Veritatis Splendor. * 10 de agosto: en Noruega, el músico Varg Vikernes mata al guitarrista Euronymous (Øystein Aarseth). * 12 de agosto: en Buenos Aires (Argentina), el Gobierno de Carlos Saúl Menem firma el Pacto Fiscal II, que disminuyó la presión tributaria provincial («Achicar el estado es agrandar la Nación»). Esto provocó una recesión dos años después, ya que disminuyó la capacidad productiva de las provincias.«Pacto Fiscal II», artículo en español en el sitio web When In Time. * 11 de agosto: tercera visita del papa Juan Pablo II a Mérida (México). * 15 de agosto: **Juan Carlos Wasmosy toma posesión como presidente de Paraguay. ** Inagura sus emisiones FOX Latinoamérica. * 16 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, Ian Murdock anuncia, mediante un correo electrónico, la Distribución Linux del proyecto Debian. * 13 al 22 de agosto: clausura de Campeonato Mundial de Atletismo en Stuttgart, Alemania. * 27 de agosto: en México se crea el canal televisivo de videos Telehit. * 28 de agosto: ** sale al aire la serie infantil estadounidense Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, basada en la serie japonesa Kyoryuu Sentai Zyuranger. ** la sonda Galileo sobrevuela el asteroide (243) Ida. * 30 de agosto: en Casablanca (Marruecos) el rey Hassan II inaugura la Gran Mezquita que lleva su nombre, la mayor del mundo después de la de La Meca. * 31 de agosto: ** en Lituania, tras más de 50 años de ocupación, los últimos soldados rusos abandonan el país. ** en Venezuela, el senado destituye a Carlos Andrés Pérez. Septiembre * El servicio en línea AOL empezó a ofrecer acceso a Usenet a sus decenas de miles, más tarde millones, de usuarios, creando el llamado Septiembre Eterno. * 1 de septiembre: se inaugra el instituto de eduación secundaria IES Siglo XXI en Pedrola (Zaragoza, España) * 4 de septiembre: en Nicaragua se inaugura la nueva catedral de Managua. * 5 de septiembre: en el Estadio Monumental (Buenos Aires), la selección de Colombia gana a la de Argentina 5-0, por las eliminatorias al Mundial de fútbol de Estados Unidos 1994. * 13 de septiembre: en Washington DC se firma la Declaración de Principios para la autonomía de Gaza y Jericó, tras los acuerdos de Oslo; Isaac Rabin y Yaser Arafat se dan la mano. * 19 de septiembre: Bolivia consigue su primera clasificación por mérito propio al Mundial de Fútbol de la FIFA a celebrarse en el Mundial Estados Unidos 1994 al empatar a un gol como visitante frente a Ecuador. * 23 de septiembre: se convoca una huelga en la empresa mexicana de fabricación de alimentos Sosa Texcoco, que duraría varios años y terminaría con la quiebra de la empresa. * 24 de septiembre: muere Ian Stuart, cantante de la banda Skrewdriver, un grupo musical británico conocido por su papel en el desarrollo del movimiento ultraderechista RAC (Rock Against Communism: rock contra el comunismo). * 26 de septiembre: en Oracle (Arizona) finaliza la cuarentena de dos años de un equipo de ocho científicos dentro del millonario proyecto Biosfera 2, construido como ecosistema autosuficiente. * 28 de septiembre: en Venezuela, un voraz incendio en la Autopista Regional del Centro deja un saldo de 53 muertos y 70 heridos, como producto de la rotura accidental de un gasoducto. (Tragedia de Las Tejerías). * 30 de septiembre: en la ciudad de Latur, en el estado de Majarastra (India), un terremoto mata a 9748 personas.«Un seísmo convierte en cementerio una región india», artículo del 1 de octubre de 1993 en el diario El País (Madrid). Octubre * 1 de octubre: inicia sus transmisiones MTV Latinoamérica. * 3 de octubre: tiene lugar la Batalla de Mogadiscio entre las tropas de Estados Unidos y los guerrilleros de Somalia. * 3 de octubre: se realizan las elecciones legislativas en Argentina. * 5 de octubre: Crisis constitucional rusa de 1993: fuerzas militares y de seguridad rusas desalojan la Duma. El enfrentamiento deja alrededor de 150 muertos. * 6 de octubre: en Estados Unidos, el baloncestista Michael Jordan anuncia su retiro del juego profesional. * 6 de octubre: en Colombia la policía abate a Alfonso León Puerta Muñoz, alias El Angelito, quien era el último miembro de importancia del ala militar del Cártel de Medellín. * 11 de octubre: en Ta He (Vietnam), 53 pobladores de tribus montañesas, miembros de la secta del religioso ciego Ca Van Lien se asesinan con armas de fuego.«Las sectas, un camino hacia la muerte», artículo del 21 de agosto de 2006 en el sitio web Sectas CMACT. * 21 de octubre: en pleno centro de Lima (Perú), minutos después de las siete de la tarde, explota un coche bomba, dejando un saldo de 3 muertos y 50 heridos. * 24 de octubre: en Veracruz, Mijares ganador del Festival Valores Juveniles Bacardi en el Auditorio Benito Juárez. * 25 de octubre: Jean Chrétien, representante del Partido Liberal, consigue la victoria en las elecciones federales de Canadá, desplazando del poder al Partido Conservador. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: entra en vigor el Tratado de Maastrich. * 3 de noviembre: Jean Chrétien se convierte en 24.º primer ministro de Canadá. * 6 de noviembre: se realizan en Nueva Zelanda las elecciones generales. * 9 de noviembre: en la localidad de Mostar (Bosnia), tras varios días de bombardeo ―en el marco de la Guerra de Bosnia― se cae el puente Stari Most, construido en 1566. Será reconstruido en 2003. * 12 de noviembre: el actor Paco Rabal recibe la medalla de oro de la Academia del Cine español. * 17 de noviembre: Sudáfrica: se acaba el dominio de la minoría blanca (apartheid) con la firma de una Constitución interina. * 18 de noviembre: en España, la Ley de Seguridad Ciudadana es declarada inconstitucional, lo que provoca la dimisión del ministro del interior, José Luis Corcuera. * 19 de noviembre: Inauguración de los Juegos Centroaméricanos y del Caribe Ponce 1993. * 20 de noviembre: cerca de Ohrid (República de Macedonia) se estrella un Avioimpex Yak 42D. Mueren los ocho miembros de la tripulación y 115 de los 116 pasajeros. El único superviviente murió unos pocos días después. * 21 de noviembre: se realiza la segunda ronda de las Elecciones regionales y municipales de Italia de 1993 en Italia. * 28 de noviembre: en Honduras, Carlos Roberto Reina gana las elecciones generales. * 28 de noviembre: en México es proclamado como el precandidato del PRI a la presidencia Luis Donaldo Colosio. * 30 de noviembre: el presidente mexicano Carlos Salinas de Gortari aprueba el Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: en un barrio al occidente de Medellín, la policía colombiana mata al jefe del Cártel de Medellín Pablo Escobar Gaviria. * 5 de diciembre: Rafael Caldera gana las elecciones presidenciales de Venezuela por segunda y última vez. * 5 de diciembre: en Italia se realiza la tercera y última ronda de los comicios regionales y municipales. * 8 de diciembre: el presidente de los Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton, aprueba el Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte con Canadá y México. * 10 de diciembre: la UNESCO declara la Ruta Jacobea española como Patrimonio de la Humanidad, en su reunión anual celebrada en Cartagena de Indias (Colombia). * 11 de diciembre: en Chile es elegido presidente chileno Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle, que obtuvo un 58 % de los votos. * 12 de diciembre: en Rusia se celebran las elecciones legislativas. * 16 de diciembre: en la ciudad de Santiago del Estero (Argentina) se realiza una revolución popular contra el Gobierno del presidente Menem conocida como el «Santiagueñazo». * 16 de diciembre: en la ciudad de Buenos Aires se inaugura el estadio Nuevo Gasómetro del club de fútbol San Lorenzo de Almagro. * 19 de diciembre: en Las Vegas (Estados Unidos) se realizó el Sorteo de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1994. * 27 de diciembre: en El Cairo (Egipto) la OLP (Organización para la Liberación de Palestina) e Israel negocian un acuerdo definitivo para Gaza y Jericó. * 28 de diciembre: en España, el Banco de España interviene al banco Banesto (bajo la dirección de Mario Conde). * 29 de diciembre: en Venezuela, la Sudeban autoriza el funcionamiento oficial del Banco Confederado como banco comercial. * 29 de diciembre: en París (Francia) comienza el Rally Dakar de 1994 que tras recorrer España, Marruecos, Mauritania y Senegal― terminó en Eurodisney. * 30 de diciembre: Israel y la Santa Sede firman en Jerusalén un acuerdo histórico de reconocimiento mutuo y al mismo tiempo establecen relaciones diplomáticas. * 31 de diciembre: en Nueva Orleans (Estados Unidos) se conoce la desaparición de Ylenia Carrisi (23), la hija mayor del cantante italiano Al Bano y la actriz estadounidense Romina Power. Nunca más se sabrá de ella. Quince días antes, el guardián del acuario municipal vio a una mujer con las mismas características que Ylenia lanzarse al río Misisipi.«Declaran muerta a hija de Romina Power y Al Bano», artículo en el diario Telégrafo (Ecuador) del 23 de enero de 2013. Nacimientos Enero miniatura|110px|[[Paulina Vega]] * 4 de enero: Scott Redding, piloto británico de motociclismo. * 5 de enero: Franz Drameh, actor afrobritánico. * 7 de enero: Jorge Luis Rojas, futbolista paraguayo. * 9 de enero: Ashley Argota, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de enero: Zayn Malik, cantante británico, exmiembro de la banda One Direction. * 12 de enero: Aika Mitsui, cantante japonesa. * 12 de enero: Luciano Corigliano, actor argentino. * 12 de enero: D. O., cantante, modelo y actor surcoreano, de la banda EXO. * 14 de enero: Matthew Timmons, actor estadounidense. * 15 de enero: Ben Gibson, futbolista británico. * 15 de enero: Paulina Vega, modelo colombiana, Miss Universo 2014. * 18 de enero: Juan Fernando Quintero, futbolista colombiano. * 18 de enero: Morgan York, actriz estadounidense. * 19 de enero: Erick Torres Padilla, futbolista mexicano. * 20 de enero: Felipe Aguilar, futbolista Colombiano. * 22 de enero: Rio Haryanto, piloto indonesio de Fórmula 1. * 24 de enero: Luis Hurtado, futbolista colombiano. * 26 de enero: Cameron Bright, actor canadiense. * 27 de enero: Maryam Hassan, actriz y compositora estadounidense. * 28 de enero: Will Poulter, actor británico. * 29 de enero: Víctor Labrín, futbolista peruano. * 29 de enero: Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, cantante y modelo japonesa. Febrero * 7 de febrero: David Dorfman, actor estadounidense. * 9 de febrero: Parimarjan Negi, ajedrecista indio. * 10 de febrero: Mia Khalifa, actriz * 11 de febrero: Junior Alonso, futbolista paraguayo. * 12 de febrero: Jennifer Stone, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de febrero: Giorgos Katidis, futbolista griego. * 14 de febrero: Nicolás Castillo, futbolista chileno. * 17 de febrero: Marc Márquez, piloto español. * 19 de febrero: Victoria Justice, modelo, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 21 de febrero: Masaki Suda, actor y cantante japonés. * 23 de febrero: Arley Rodríguez, futbolista colombiano. * 25 de febrero: Juan Pablo Nieto, futbolista colombiano. * 26 de febrero: Jesé Rodríguez, futbolista español. * 28 de febrero: Emmelie de Forest, cantante danesa. Marzo * 1 de marzo: Philipp Prosenik, futbolista austriaco. * 5 de marzo: Debray Blanco, futbolista colombiano. * 9 de marzo: Min Yoon Gi (SUGA), rapero, bailarín, compositor y productor surcoreano perteneciente a la banda Bangtan Boys * 10 de marzo: Tatiana Calderón, piloto colombiana de automovilismo. * 15 de marzo: Michael Fulmer, beisbolista estadounidense. * 15 de marzo: Paul Pogba, futbolista francés. * 18 de marzo: Manuel Pérez Ruiz, futbolista mexicano. * 22 de marzo: Josette Vidal, actriz venezolana. * 29 de marzo: Sebastián Pérez, futbolista Colombiano. Abril * 2 de abril: Bruno Zuculini, futbolista argentino. * 6 de abril: Luis Montero, baloncestista dominicano. * 10 de abril: Sofia Carson, Cantante, Actriz y Compositora estadounidense. * 12 de abril: Felipe González, presidente del Gobierno de España, anuncia convocatoria de elecciones anticipadas al 6 de junio de 1993. * 14 de abril: ROZES, cantante y compositora estadounidense. * 14 de abril: Ellington Lee Ratliff, baterista y cantante de la banda Pop/Rock R5 * 15 de abril: Madeleine Martin, actriz estadounidense. * 18 de abril: Javier Baldassari, actor chileno. * 18 de abril: Nathan Sykes, cantante y compositor británico, de la banda The Wanted. Mayo * 6 de mayo: Dasom, cantante, bailarina y actriz surcoreana. * 6 de mayo: Naomi Scott, actriz y cantante inglesa. * 7 de mayo: Johann Laureiro, futbolista argentino. * 10 de mayo: Halston Sage, actriz estadounidense. * 11 de mayo: John Córdoba, futbolista colombiano. * 11 de mayo: Juan Miguel Suero, baloncestista dominicano. * 13 de mayo: Debby Ryan, actriz estadounidense. * 13 de mayo: Romelu Lukaku, futbolista belga. * 13 de mayo: Jack Harries, actor, comediante y bloguero británico. * 14 de mayo: Miranda Cosgrove, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 19 de mayo: Josef Martínez, futbolista venezolano. * 24 de mayo: Bobby Lockwood, actor británico. * 30 de mayo: Sota Fukushi, actor japonés. Junio * 2 de junio: Cristian Bonilla, futbolista colombiano. * 2 de junio: Rafael Valdez, actor mexicano. * 7 de junio: Park Ji-yeon, cantante, actriz y modelo surcoreana * 7 de junio: George Ezra, cantautor británico. * 10 de junio: Jonás Ramalho, futbolista español. * 25 de junio: Barney Clark, actor británico. * 26 de junio: Ariana Grande, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 29 de junio: Lorenzo Henrie, actor estadounidense. Julio * 8 de julio: Aimee Kelly, actriz británica. * 9 de julio: DeAndre Yedlin, futbolista estadounidense. * 7 de julio: Ally Brooke, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Fifth Harmony. * 10 de julio: Perrie Edwards, cantante británica, de la banda Little Mix. * 18 de julio: Nabil Fekir, futbolista francés. * 18 de julio: Lee Taemin, cantante surcoreano. * 20 de julio: Alycia Debnam-Carey, actriz australiana. * 26 de julio: Elizabeth Gillies, actriz estadounidense. * 26 de julio: Taylor Momsen, actriz estadounidense. * 28 de julio: Cher Lloyd, cantante británica. * 28 de julio: Harry Kane, futbolista británico. Agosto miniatura|110px|[[Liam Payne en 2013.]] * 1 de agosto: Leon Thomas III, actor estadounidense. * 5 de agosto: Suzuka Ōgo, actriz japonesa. * 7 de agosto: Francesca Ruth Fisher-Eastwood, actriz estadounidense. * 9 de agosto: Rydel Lynch, tecladista y cantante de la banda R5 * 11 de agosto: Alyson Stoner, actriz y bailarina estadounidense. * 12 de agosto: Luna, cantante surcoreana, de la banda f(X). * 15 de agosto: Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain, futbolista británico. * 16 de agosto: Cameron Monaghan, actor americano. * 17 de agosto: Sarah Sjöström, nadadora sueca. * 18 de agosto: Maia Mitchell, actriz y cantante australiana. * 23 de agosto: Sora Amamiya, cantante y seiyu japonesa * 26 de agosto: Keke Palmer, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 29 de agosto: Liam Payne, cantante británico, de la banda One Direction. * 29 de agosto: Lucas Cruikshank, actor y comediante estadounidense. * 30 de agosto: Geraldine Galván, actriz mexicana. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Ilona Mitrecey, cantante francesa. * 2 de septiembre: Deiver Machado, futbolista colombiano. * 3 de septiembre: Andrea Tovar, modelo colombiana, señorita Colombia 2015. * 3 de septiembre: Juniel, cantante y compositora surcoreana. * 4 de septiembre: Mark Yi-Eun Tuan, rapero estadouniense, de la banda Got7. * 10 de septiembre: Ruggero Pasquarelli, actor, cantante y conductor italiano * 13 de septiembre: Niall Horan, cantante irlandés, de la banda One Direction. * 18 de septiembre: Patrick Schwarzenegger, actor y modelo estadounidense. * 22 de septiembre: Mauricio Cabrera, beisbolista dominicano. * 22 de septiembre: Chase Ellison, actor estadounidense. * 22 de septiembre: Gabriela Ernst, actriz y cantante chilena. Octubre * 8 de octubre: Angus T. Jones, actor estadounidense. * 8 de octubre: Molly Quinn, actriz estadounidense. * 8 de octubre: Barbara Palvin, actriz y modelo húngara. * 13 de octubre: Tiffany Trump, modelo de moda y cantante estadounidense. * 29 de octubre: India Eisley, actriz estadounidense Noviembre * 14 de noviembre: Francisco Lindor, beisbolista puertorriqueño. * 15 de noviembre: Paulo Dybala, futbolista argentino. * 15 de noviembre: Saaya Irie, actriz y cantante japonesa. * 17 de noviembre: Ariadna Castellano, actriz española. * 19 de noviembre: Cleo Massey, actriz australiana. * 29 de noviembre: David Lambert, actor estadounidense. Diciembre miniatura|110px|[[Ariadna Gutiérrez]] * 3 de diciembre: Gian Barbarona, cantante filipino. * 5 de diciembre: Luciano Vietto, futbolista argentino. * 5 de diciembre: Ross Barkley, futbolista británico. * 6 de diciembre: Elian González, personalidad cubana. * 7 de diciembre: Jasmine Villegas, cantante estadounidense * 8 de diciembre: AnnaSophia Robb, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de diciembre: Ali Lohan, cantante y modelo estadounidense * 22 de diciembre: Meghan Trainor, cantante estadounidense * 24 de diciembre: Andrea Cedrón, nadadora peruana. * 24 de diciembre: Mariya Nishiuchi, actriz, cantante, modelo, compositora y seiyu japonesa. * 25 de diciembre: Ariadna Gutiérrez, modelo colombiana y virreina universal 2015. * 25 de diciembre: Emi Takei, actriz, modelo, cantante y talento japonesa. Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Rafael Argullol obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La razón del mal. * 25 de junio: Fernando Arrabal es galardonado con el premio de teatro de la Academia Francesa, y se convierte en el primer dramaturgo español que consigue tal distinción. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: ** El club Dumas. ** La sombra del águila. * Miguel Argaya publica Carta triste a Jorge. * El pianista turco Fazıl Say (1970-) compone su famosa versión jazzística del Rondó alla turca (de Mozart). Ciencia y tecnología * 28 de marzo: la nave ''Galileo'', de camino a Júpiter, sobrevuela el asteroide (253) Ida. Matemáticas * 24 de junio: el británico Andrew Wiles revoluciona las matemáticas al solucionar el Último teorema de Fermat Medicina y biología * Investigadores del Centro de Estudios del Polimorfismo Humano de París, hacen público el primer mapa físico del 90 % del genoma humano. * Se hace público por primera vez un ensayo de clonación humana. * Científicos estadounidenses proponen elaborar el mapa genético de todas las poblaciones humanas estudiando a 500 grupos étnicos. Consolas y videojuegos * Abril: lanzamiento en Europa del periférico Sega Mega-CD. * 1 de octubre: lanzamiento en Estados Unidos de la videoconsola de quinta generación 3DO. * 11 de junio: lanzamiento de la videoconsola Atari Jaguar. * Se crea el primer videojuego de la saga FIFA. Deporte Fútbol * El Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield se consagra campeón del Torneo Clausura en el fútbol argentino, y River Plate se corona en el Torneo Apertura. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Liga española de fútbol. * El Real Madrid se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de España de fútbol. * Balón de Oro: El italiano Roberto Baggio, de la Juventus, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. * Liga Mexicana: El Atlante se corona campeón de liga al vencer 4 a 0 al Monterrey. * El Olympique de Marseille conquista su primera Copa de Europa, tras derrotar al AC Milan por 1-0. Sin embargo, pese a los escándalos de corrupción en el fútbol francés, los marselleses descienden a la segunda división de su liga. * Club Sport Herediano se corona campeón con su título 21 en Costa Rica. * Copa de la UEFA: Juventus logra la Copa UEFA tras ganarle a la Fiorentina. * Recopa de Europa: Parma FC. * Copa Libertadores de América: Sao Paulo FC campeón. * es invitado por primera vez a la Copa América en Ecuador, sorprendiendo a toda Sudamérica al llegar a la final perdiendo con 2-1. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Atlético Junior campeón. * Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol: Club Sport Emelec campeón. * Colo-Colo se proclama campeón del Torneo Nacional chileno, tras vencer 3-0 a Unión Española. * Liga Peruana de Fútbol: Universitario de Deportes. * Liga Uruguaya de Fútbol: Campeón Uruguayo: Club Atlético Peñarol, dirigido por Gregorio Pérez * 25 de julio: México vence 4-0 a Estados Unidos y se proclama campeón de la Copa de Oro de la Concacaf. * Liga Paraguaya de Fútbol: Club Olimpia * Liga Venezolana de Fútbol: Club Sport Marítimo * Liga Boliviana de fútbol: The Strongest * Brasileirao: Palmeiras * 1 Bundesliga: Werder Bremen * Copa Intercontinental '93: São Paulo FC de Brasil vence al AC Milan de Italia con marcador de 3-2. Tenis * Wimbledon: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Jim Courier. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Jana Novotná. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Sergi Bruguera a Jim Courier. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Mary Joe Fernández. * US Open: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Cédric Pioline. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Helena Suková. * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Jim Courier a Stefan Edberg. Mujeres: Mónica Seles a Steffi Graf. Atletismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la cuarta edición en Stuttgart (Alemania). Motociclismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Trial: Jordi Tarrés (España), campeón del mundo. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Alain Prost gana su cuarto y último título a bordo de un Williams. * WRC: Juha Kankkunen gana el título a bordo de un Toyota Celica Turbo 4WD * Rally Dakar: Bruno Saby gana la competencia a bordo de una Mitsubishi Montero * NASCAR: Dale Earnhardt gana el título a bordo de un Chevrolet Lumina * Champ Car: Nigel Mansell gana el título a bordo de un Lola Ford * 500 Millas de Indianápolis: Emerson Fittipaldi gana la competencia * Turismo Carretera: Walter Hernández gana el título a bordo de un Ford Falcon * Turismo Competición 2000: Juan María Traverso gana el título a bordo de una Coupé Fuego Cine * 7 de mayo: Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, de Kenneth Branagh. * 15 de mayo: The Piano, de Jane Campion. Estrenada en el Festival de Cannes. * 29 de octubre: Pesadilla antes de Navidad, de Henry Selick., dirigida por Sam Raimi. * 9 de junio: Orlando, dirigida por Sally Potter. * 15 de septiembre:La lista de Schindler (Schindler's List), dirigida y producida por Steven Spielberg. * Parque Jurásico (Jurassic Park), dirigida y producida por Steven Spielberg. * Atrapado Por Su Pasado (Carlito's Way), dirigida por Brian De Palma. * Super Mario Bros. (Super Mario Bros.), dirigida por Anabel Jankel. * Geronimo: Una Leyenda Americana (Geronimo: An American Legend), dirigida por Walter Hill. * Una Luz En El Infierno (A Bronx Tale), dirigida (debut) por Robert De Niro. * La Casa De Los Espíritus (The House of the Spirits), dirigida por Bille August. * Tango feroz: la leyenda de Tanguito (Tango Feroz: La Leyenda De Tanguito), dirigida por Marcelo Piñeyro. * Iron Monkey, dirigida por Woo-ping Yuen. * El Fugitivo (The Fugitive), dirigida por Andrew Davis. * Un día de Furia (Falling Down), dirigida por Joel Schumacher. * ¡Viven! (Alive), dirigida por Frank Marshall. * Sintonía de amor (Sleepless in Seattle), dirigida por Nora Ephron. * Loca Academia De Pilotos Parte 2 (Hot Shots! Part Deux), dirigida por Jim Abrahams. * El Francotirador (Sniper), dirigida por Luis Llosa. * El Hijo de la Pantera Rosa (Son of the Pink Panther), dirigida por Blake Edwards. * Malice, dirigida por Harold Becker. * Demolition Man, dirigida por Marco Brambilla. * Fearless, dirigida por Peter Weir. * Philadelphia, dirigida por Jonathan Demme. * RoboCop 3, dirigida por Fred Dekker. * Los Tres Mosqueteros (The Three Musketeers), dirigida por Stephen Herek. * El Mundo Según Wayne 2 (Wayne's World 2), dirigida por Stephen Surjik. * Batman: La Máscara del Fantasma (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm), dirigida por Eric Radomski. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música * a-ha: Memorial Beach. * ABBA: More ABBA Gold. * Ace of Base: Happy Nation/The Sign. * Aerosmith: Get a Grip. * Alejandra Guzmán: Libre * Alejandro Fernández: '' Piel de Niña'' * Alejandro Sanz: Si tú me miras, su segundo álbum de estudio, producido por Nacho Mañó y coproducido por Miguel Ángel Arenas y Paco de Lucía. * A.N.I.M.A.L.: A.N.I.M.A.L.. * Annihilator: Set the World on Fire. * Atheist: Elements. * Beck: Mellow Gold. * Bee Gees: Size Isn't Everything. * Bersuit Vergarabat: Asquerosa alegría. * Björk: Debut. * Blur: Modern Life Is Rubbish * Bob Dylan: The 30th Anniversary Concert Celebration, World Gone Wrong. * Bronco: Pura Sangre * Brujería: Matando güeros. * Bryan Adams: So Far So Good. * Carcass: Heartwork. * Carlos Mata: Mírame a los ojos. * Carmen Electra: Carmen Electra. * Celia Cruz: Azúcar negra. * Collective Soul: Hints, Allegations, and Things Left Unsaid. * Crash Test Dummies: God Shuffled His Feet. * Cristian Castro: Un segundo en el Tiempo. * Cyndi Lauper: Hat Full of Stars. * Def Leppard: Retro Active. * Depeche Mode: Songs of Faith and Devotion. * Dire Straits: On the Night. * Duran Duran: Duran Duran. * Eazy-E: It's On ( Dr. Dre ) 187um Killa * Eduardo Capetillo: Aquí estoy. * El Último de la Fila: Astronomía razonable. * Enigma: The Cross of Changes. * Erick Sermon: No Pressure. * Erik Rubín: La casa del amor. * Eros Ramazzotti: Todo historias (10 de agosto), producido por Piero Cassano. * Fangoria: Un día cualquiera en Vulcano S.E.P. 2.0 * Flavio César: Flavio César. * Franco De Vita: Voces a mi alrededor, su quinto álbum de estudio, producido por Luis Moreno y coproducido por Franco De Vita. * Gilda: La Única * Glass Tiger: The Best of Glass Tiger * Gloria Trevi: Mundos atrevidos (trilogía). * Guillermo Dávila: Por amarte tanto. * Guns N' Roses: The Spaghetti Incident?. * Gustavo Cerati: Amor Amarillo. * Héctor Lavoe y Van Lester: The Master & The Protege ''. * Héroes del Silencio: ''El espíritu del vino. * Intocable: Simplemente.... * Jamiroquai: Emergency on Planet Earth. * Jean Michel Jarre: Chronologie. * José Luis Perales: Gente maravillosa. * L'Arc~en~Ciel: Dune. * La Sonora de Tommy Rey: Déjate querer. * Laura León: Dos mujeres, un camino * Laura Pausini: Laura Pausini. * Lenny Kravitz: Are You Gonna Go My Way. * Lordi: Napalm Market * Los Piojos: Chactuchac. * Los Piratas: Quiero hacerte gritar. * Los Suaves: Malas noticias. * Los Tres: Se Remata El Siglo. * Los Tigres del Norte:, La garra de.... * Lucía Méndez: Se prohíbe * Luis Miguel: Aries (22 de junio), su décimo cuarto álbum de estudio, producido por Luis Miguel y co-producido por Emilio Castillo, Rudy Pérez y Kiko Cibrián. * Lucero: Lucero. * Mangeto: Más. * Marcos Llunas: Marcos Llunas. * Marc Anthony: Otra nota. * Mariah Carey: Music Box. * Marta Sánchez: Mujer * Mazzy Star: So Tonight That I Might See. * Mijares: Encadenado. * Michael Nyman: The Piano. * Miguel Bosé: Bajo el signo de Caín (8 de junio), su décimo primer álbum de estudio, producido por Ross Cullum y coproducido por Sandy McLelland. * Morbid Angel: Covenant. * Miguel Mateos: Coctel. * Negu Gorriak: Borreroak Baditu Milaka Aurpegi. * New Order: Republic. * Nirvana: In Utero. * Orquesta Salserín: La orquesta infantil del mundo. * Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota: Lobo suelto/Cordero atado. * Paul McCartney: Off the Ground. * Paulina Rubio: 24 kilates. * Pearl Jam: Vs.. * Pesado: Ayüdame A Olvidar * Pesado: Puros Corridos * Pet Shop Boys: Very. * Quicksand: Slip. * Radiohead: Pablo Honey. * Rata Blanca: El Libro oculto * Rhapsody Of Fire Fundación del grupo. * Ricardo Arjona: Animal nocturno (9 de febrero). * Rick Astley: Body & Soul * Ricky Martin: Me amarás (su segundo álbum de estudio como solista, lanzado al mercado el 25 de mayo producido por el compositor y productor musical español Juan Carlos Calderón). * Roberto Carlos: Roberto Carlos. * Rush: Counterparts. * Sepultura: Chaos A.D.. * Shakira: Peligro. * Seguridad Social: Quiero tener tu presencia. * Siniestro Total: Made in Japan. * Snoop Dogg: Doggystyle. * Soda Stereo: Zona de Promesas. * Sofia Rotaru: Caravan of Love, Lavender y Sofia Rotaru. * Sting: Ten Summoner's Tales. * Tears for Fears: Elemental. * Timbiriche: Timbiriche XII. * The Cranberries: Everybody Else Is Doing It, So Why Can't We?. * The Smashing Pumpkins: Siamese Dream. * U2: Zooropa. * UB40: Promises and Lies * Whigfield: Whigfield. * X Japan: Art of Life. * Selena: Primera presentación en el Astrodome de Houston, Texas. Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Russell A. Hulse, Joseph H. Taylor Jr.. * Química: Kary Mullis, Michael Smith. * Medicina: Richard J. Roberts, Phillip A. Sharp. * Literatura: Toni Morrison. * Paz: Nelson Mandela, Frederik Willem de Klerk. * Economía: Robert Fogel, Douglass North. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Francisco Javier Sáenz de Oiza. * Ciencias Sociales: Silvio Zavala. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Vuelta. * Concordia: Gesto por la Paz de Euskal Herria. * Cooperación Internacional: Cascos azules de la ONU destinados en la antigua Yugoslavia. * Deportes: Javier Sotomayor. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Amable Liñán. * Letras: Claudio Rodríguez. Referencias Enlaces externos *